


Обещание

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miyata-centric, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чужая жара, сезон дождей, постоянный голод, пропасть через океан и пока что ни одной победы. Это Таиланд 1992-го.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Май начинается с палящего солнца и словно выжигает всё на своем пути. В мае весь мир — как большой омлет с перцем чили. Плотно упакованный в спортивную форму Ичиро обливается потом. По ощущениям эта форма больше напоминает чёрный полиэтиленовый пакет для мусора. Ичиро бежит по пляжу — мимо туристов, детей, покосившегося знака, на котором что-то написано по-тайски. Он представляет, что надпись эта значит что-то вроде: «Не сорите на пляже», и хмыкает себе под нос. 

Лето в Токио теперь отчего-то кажется мягким и приветливым. Паяо говорит, всё дело в земле. Земля защищала тебя, Ичиро, но она не сможет защитить тебя через океан. Что он понимает, этот Паяо. 

Пески Паттайи кажутся зыбучими, жадно обхватывают ступни. Еще немного, и поползут к лодыжкам, утянут на свое песчаное дно. Ну попробуйте, решает Ичиро, пошире расставляя ноги, упираясь изо всех сил. Попробуйте!

Горячий майский ветер легко обдувает лицо, а кажется, что смеётся.

Мир вокруг застывает в глухом вакууме. Где-то там за его пределами космический шаттл «Индевор» успешно взлетает и приземляется, продолжается Боснийская война — миротворцы стратегически отступают из Сараево, люди стратегически умирают. Где-то там вспыхивают протесты в Бангкоке, М16 палят в воздух и не только. Кажется, что Бангкок — это очень далеко, почти другая вселенная, а на самом деле — рукой подать, даже никаких шаттлов не надо. Говорят, улицы города переполнены людьми и полицейскими. Говорят, между ними никак нельзя поставить знак равенства. По радио больше не крутят любимую песню Паяо. Запрещено. Нельзя. _Мей дай._ По телевизору с обращением выступает сначала принцесса, а потом и король. Когда еще так просто увидишь королевскую семью? Ичиро недрогнувшей рукой переключает канал. Это не очень помогает, все местные каналы сейчас показывают одно и то же, но Паяо смотрит на него с невысказанным укором. Он бы, наверное, назвал Ичиро несознательным, но в его словаре нет такого слова.

За спиной слышны разговоры. Ичиро знает, что если сейчас обернется, то разговоры немедленно утихнут, а люди отведут глаза. Мелкая трусость и совсем немного — самодовольство. Они думают, раз Ичиро не понимает их, значит, можно говорить всё что угодно.

— Переведи, — просит он Паяо, но это звучит как приказ. Что-то неладное с этой страной, здесь тяжелее дышать и стоять на ногах, словно состав атмосферы и гравитация чем-то отличаются от обычных. Здесь даже голос свой контролировать не получается.

Паяо молчит. Он стоит, прислонившись к гладкой деревянной колонне, руки сложены на груди, словно в просьбе не втягивать его во всё это. Можно подумать, что он подбирает слова, но на самом деле тоже боится, как и все остальные.

— Переведи, — настойчиво повторяет Ичиро, надеясь, что на этот раз вышло мягче. 

— Они говорят, что японец бессердечный, — нехотя слушается тот.

Бессердечный, вот оно как. Ичиро задумывается на секунду, почти прислушивается — а стучит ли? — потом кивает Паяо.

— Скажи им, что они правы.

Паяо пялится на него во все глаза, и Ичиро приходится кивнуть еще раз. Паяо обращается к остальным, говорит что-то быстро-быстро, так, что и не разобрать. Боксеры смотрят на него кто с ужасом, кто с презрением, ничего нового. Ичиро видит по их лицам: они ему поверили.

***

Первый матч Ичиро после поединка с Машибой заканчивается ничьей по решению судей. Противник Ичиро дважды побывал в нокдауне, но в отличие от самого Ичиро он — дома. Земля защищает его, мысленно воспроизводит он акцент Паяо. Челюсть тут же начинает ныть, хотя это никак не связано. Какая там земля, если есть рефери, которые могут выполнить работу без вмешательства высших сил. Тайцы невероятно суеверный народ, но справедливость — это, похоже, слишком суеверие даже для них. 

Трибуны орут, как заведенные — «вали домой!», но домой нельзя. На ринг сыплется мусор: пустые банки, бутылки, объедки, даже парочка камней. У Ичиро внутри — злость, которой хватит на целый зал нокаутов, и всего один вопрос: кто вообще приходит на бокс с камнями в карманах?

Первая кровь Ичиро на этом ринге — от острого уголка жестяной банки, которая лишь слегка задевает его голову и царапает кожу у виска.

***

Тайский боксерский зал — немногим гостеприимнее, чем тайский ринг. Можно изводить себя диетами и тренировками, гонять себя с утра до ночи, но по-настоящему устает Ичиро только от этих постоянных шепотков других боксеров за его спиной. Не успеешь отвернуться, а они уже сбились в кучу и шуршат, как змеи, гипнотизируют добычу взглядом. Языковой барьер — самый меньший из всех барьеров, что есть между ними.

Ичиро тренируется подальше от остальных, словно проводит еще одну линию разграничения, натягивает невидимую жёлтую ленту. Остальные боксеры отрабатывают удары ногами под навесом; синхронный стук по очереди сливается то в белый шум, то в бой барабанов, а Ичиро продолжает колотить грушу под открытым небом, будто говоря — не боюсь ни солнца, ни вас. 

Сразу не к месту вспоминается прохладный март; дорога, которая в памяти осталась такой узкой, что не развернёшься; счастливые глаза Макуночи, которые потускнели лишь на секунду, а потом опять зажглись восторгом. Лицо Макуночи, к которому Ичиро так и не протянул ладонь, потому что внутри всё вдруг похолодело и свело от страха. Бокс в их крови до последнего: даже ударить вне ринга было бы проще, чем протянуть руку, которая в тот момент будто одеревенела. За ней будто одеревенело всё тело, так бы и пустить корни на той дороге, остаться в том прохладном марте.

Всего два месяца прошло с тех пор, но эти два месяца были такими долгими и вязкими, что, кажется, почти бесконечными. Макуночи был первым, кому Ичиро решил сказать о своем отъезде.

Он сам тогда оторвал вторую пуговицу со своего гакурана и крепко сжимал ее в ладони вместе с дипломом, как будто не знал, что делать ни с тем, ни другим, но Макуночи всё равно этого даже не заметил. 

Правильно, так, пожалуй, лучше будет.

Вторым человеком, который узнал, был Такамура-сан, а Аоки-сан не слишком успешно делал вид, что не подслушивает. Такамура-сан сначала громко хохотнул, а потом вмиг посерьёзнел, замолчал, задумался. Шумно втянул рамен, пожевал, сглотнул. Опустил палочки, поскрёб щеку. А потом сказал: «Рисковый ты парень, Мията», и хлопнул по спине. 

А Ичиро только сейчас по-настоящему понимает, что тот имел в виду.

Он всё чаще просит Паяо переводить и объяснять. Язык уже чуть меньше похож на секретный шифр, Ичиро почти подобрал заветный ключик к разгадке. Когда выпадает немного свободного времени от тренировок, он мучает уши Паяо своим произношением. Давай, может, лучше спарринг, ноет тот. Паяо всё напоминает ему кого-то, но Ичиро никак не может сообразить, кого же.

Новая волна шепотков мурашками скользит по спине, и Ичиро дёргается, как будто всё еще не привык к этому. Раздражение мешается в крови с усталостью, голодом и тем странным видом тоски, когда смотришь на горизонт и отчего-то хочется выть. Глупо, наверное, скучать по дому, если тебе восемнадцать? Может быть, Ичиро действительно пустил корни два месяца назад, но так и не понял этого. 

А они всё смотрят и смотрят, и говорят, и говорят, и больше всего Ичиро хочется, чтобы они наконец заткнулись хоть на секунду. Или нет.

Скажите мне в лицо, кричит он, а вместо ответа ему опять только косые взгляды. Эти люди не понимают по-японски. 

Паяо трясется, но переводит. Ладонь Ичиро упирается в стену чуть повыше его головы. Сам виноват, что водится с этим ублюдком — вот что читается в чужих взглядах, неприятно ползущих по коже.

Они говорят: японец не голодный. 

Японец — так они его называют. Два месяца прошло, а в их системе ценностей Ичиро до сих пор даже своего собственного имени не заслуживает. Он никогда не перестанет быть возмутительно сытым чужаком. Подумаешь, дерётся ради удовольствия и амбиций. А попробовал бы ради денег и еды.

Они говорят: японец убегает, а между тем японец Мията Ичиро понятия не имеет, о чем это они болтают.

Потом оказывается, что — разнообразия ради — болтают они по делу.

Кулак Ичиро тяжело опускается на отцовский стол, но внутри всё горит и клокочет. Кулака мало, надо разнести всё, раскрошить, стереть в порошок, но Ичиро смаргивает гнев и усилием воли берет себя в руки. Взмах коротких ресниц спасает от урагана.

Загвоздка вот в чем: от него скрывали вызов на бой. Удивительно, как работает их кустарная система слухов и сплетен. Все вокруг знали, один Ичиро был в неведении. Отец честно сообщает: ты проиграешь, сынок, потому что твой контрудар не справится. Посыплешься во втором раунде или в третьем, в первом — это если совсем не повезёт. В этот момент он гораздо больше тренер, чем отец, но так оно всегда было, если подумать. 

Будущий противник у Ичиро козырный — десять боев, десять побед, десять нокаутов. Его зовут Джимми Сисфер, и его болельщики уже готовят камни. Японец Мията Ичиро — это всего лишь ступенька на пути его восхождения к мировой славе. Джимми Сисфер перешёл из муай-тай в бокс, чтобы тоже драться ради амбиций, но ему-то можно, он ведь не какой-нибудь японец.

А японец Мията Ичиро согласен на бой, почему бы и нет, только вот чьей-то ступенькой быть не собирается.

Новость о предстоящем матче мгновенно разносится по залу, как бактерии какой-нибудь тропической лихорадки. Презрение во взглядах мутирует в насмешку. Лучше бы ты бежал, японец, говорят они, всё равно проиграешь.

Кто их разберет, этих тайцев. То беги, то не беги, определились бы уже. 

Тотализатор как симптом возникает стихийно, почти сам по себе. Трудно определить, кому принадлежала идея; её подхватывают с азартом богачей, хотя у большинства дырявые карманы и пустые желудки.

Они уверены, что заработок будет лёгким и наверняка мысленно уже тратят полученные денежки. На Ичиро ставят разве что идиоты, ну и, может, еще Паяо.

Не буду извиняться, когда ваша ставка прогорит, упрямо думает Ичиро, хотя вряд ли чувствует хоть каплю настоящей уверенности в своей победе.

Паяо смотрит на него с неподдельным любопытством, даже приоткрывает рот, словно собирается что-то спросить. Но именно Ичиро не выдерживает первым.

— Что? 

— Ничего, — Паяо улыбается одними глазами; Ичиро хорошо знакомо выражение его лица. — Просто Ичиро думал вслух. Такое редко бывает.

Такого обычно вообще не бывает, мысленно возражает Ичиро. Он бы засмеялся, но, кажется, позабыл, как это делается.

***

Когда Ичиро знакомится с Чаной, тот даже смотреть на него нормально не может. Так и стоит, втянув голову в плечи. И глаза в пол, только осторожно позыркивает время от времени. Не знает, куда деть руки, потому сначала нервно дёргает уголки карманов шорт, а потом сцепляет ладони в замок за спиной.

— Это мой младший брат Чана, — представляет его Паяо, хотя делать это необязательно, семейное сходство налицо. — Он твой фанат.

Чана говорит что-то про контрудары и сам потом стесняется своих слов; лёгкий румянец почти не видно на смуглых щеках. У него растрёпанные волосы, которые торчат во все стороны, и бледно-жёлтая рубашка, будто с чужого плеча. Ичиро слышит его как сквозь вату или шум в ушах, или шум прибоя, или шипение змей. Это всё серьёзные препятствия на пути к пониманию: ты похож на моего друга, он тоже раздражает, такой сильный, говорит Ичиро и только после этого слышит себя со стороны. Слова проталкиваются сквозь вату и шум, и Ичиро тут же хочет забрать их назад, забрать хоть что-нибудь — «друга», «раздражает» или «сильный». 

Чана говорит: я бы хотел быть, как Ичиро. Чувством стыда, кажется, можно захлебнуться. Ичиро какое-то время просто молча рассматривает его лицо — откуда только взялось это безумное сходство с Макуночи? Ведь если хорошенько приглядеться, между ними нет ничего общего. Всё общее — в голове Ичиро, в его глазах и памяти.

Вдалеке вдруг слышится звонок велосипеда, кто-то ругается за углом, кто-то коптит рыбу; воздух пропитан солью и специями, и нестерпимо хочется чихнуть. В горле пересохло. Внутри Ичиро словно наконец нашлась кнопка «включить внешний мир», и какая-то лампочка тут же зажглась зелёным.

— Прости, — произносит Ичиро, с сожалением глядя на Чану. Почему он извиняется? За что он извиняется? Перед кем? Чана не отвечает, и Паяо молчит больше удивленно, чем разочарованно. 

Ичиро обходит их по минимально незаметной дуге, аккуратно не задевает никого плечом и, не оглядываясь, бежит вперед, на звонки велосипедов, к торговцам вареным рисом, по улицам, на которых затеряться проще простого. Только бы подальше отсюда.

***

У Макуночи злой взгляд и злой удар, и в момент падения Ичиро определяет, что всё это ему наверняка снится. Апперкот Макуночи знаком ему слишком хорошо: надо быть мазохистом, чтобы всерьёз признать, что ему не хватало этого удара, но во сне можно многое, если не всё. Ичиро уже однажды взял бездну и добровольно добавил к ней еще четыре с половиной тысячи километров, это ли не настоящий мазохизм?

Макуночи бьёт еще и еще, его лицо искажается почти до неузнаваемости. Для того, чтобы просто сплюнуть кровь и хриплым голосом спросить — «неужели ты меня теперь ненавидишь?» — требуется слишком много усилий. Всё тело Ичиро горит, и конечности кажутся неподъемно тяжелыми, словно сделанными из металла. Горло сжимается в спазме — то ли вдохнуть, то ли сглотнуть хочется, но не получается ни то, ни другое. Ичиро инстинктивно пытается контратаковать, но Макуночи каким-то невообразимым способом то и дело оказывается за его спиной. Даже быстрее, чем настоящий, и бьёт тоже куда сильнее. Ах да, запоздало вспоминает Ичиро, точно, его контрудары ведь уже ни на что не годятся.

Ичиро смотрит на Макуночи снизу вверх. Почему-то больше всего в глаза бросаются воротник рубашки, расстёгнутая верхняя пуговица, забинтованные кулаки, капля пота, стекающая по щеке, как в замедленной съёмке. Макуночи, кажется, говорит что-то, но не услышать и не разобрать, можно разве что подставить желаемое, вложить в эти губы то, что хочется услышать. Воспользоваться моментом. 

Макуночи продолжает говорить — повторяет снова и снова.

Может, «поднимайся».

Или, может, «возвращайся».

***

Ичиро просыпается от того, что его зовут по имени, трясут и тормошат без остановки. Голова кружится, и эта тряска делает только хуже. Под ладонями — горячее дерево, в коленях — ни капли силы, вся вышла с потом. Подняться получается кое-как, да и то с посторонней помощью. Кожа такая сухая, что можно вообразить себя человеком из песка, только бы не рассыпаться по пути к себе.

— Надо же, заснул, — бормочет он, словно не случилось ничего необычного. Какая-то часть него удивляется, что всё еще удаётся связно говорить. 

Так легко сделать вид, что нет никаких беспокойных взглядов отца, преувеличенно заинтересованно прислушаться к глухому мелкому стуку снаружи, который только усиливается.

Ичиро выходит на крыльцо уже сам, стряхивает отцовские руки. Сам. Сам могу, не надо. 

Со стороны дом кажется старым и покосившимся, калитка скрипит в тон завываниям ветра, над головой носятся обрывки пальмовых листьев. Ичиро смотрит на них снизу вверх, как смотрел на Макуночи во сне, внимательно следит взглядом за их хаотичным полётом. То близко, то далеко, протяни руку, но всё равно не поймаешь. 

Ливень за считанные секунды успевает пробрать до костей — наконец-то! — но Ичиро всё равно подставляет тяжелым каплям свои сухие ладони, облизывает свои сухие губы, опирается на калитку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Был бы человеком из песка, давно растаял бы.

Ичиро потирает подбородок, вспоминая апперкот, которого не было. Хороший удар, крепкий. Не хотелось бы такой получить на самом деле. Вместе с апперкотом вспоминается и всё остальное — воротник, пуговица, капля пота, Макуночи. Его губы двигаются, но даже сейчас не получается уловить сказанное. 

Может, Макуночи сказал бы ему: «Не смей проиграть», а Ичиро подумал бы о ставках десять к одному, о земле, которая не защитит через океан, как ни желай обратного, о кулаках, которые подводят даже до начала боя, об острых, как лезвие, жестяных банках. Подумал и всё равно ответил бы — «само собой».

«Само собой», — так и хочется закричать во весь голос, но в горле всё еще сухо. Ичиро запрокидывает голову, приоткрывает рот, пьёт как будто прямо с неба. Вода стекает по лицу, и от сильного ветра кожу немного жжёт.

Так июнь начинается с дождя.

***

Если бы Ичиро верил в судьбу, может, поверил бы и в то, что это она по тонким красным ниточкам привела его сегодня в синий угол ринга. 

«Судьбоносный матч!» — доносится из комментаторской. Наверное, доносится. Ичиро не слышит, но очень хорошо себе это представляет. Все звуки утопают где-то на пути от чужих глоток к его ушам; что-то пожирает их со скоростью, превышающей скорость звука. 

Руки Ичиро перестали дрожать примерно десять минут назад. А до этого он даже шнурки не мог нормально завязать, и казалось, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Вот неувязка бы вышла, такой позор для бессердечного человека. 

Руки перебинтованы крепко-накрепко, может, даже туже, чем обычно. Как всегда перед началом боя, что-то внутри берет верх — нервы, адреналин или бокс в крови. Что-то, что позволит Ичиро выстоять все десять раундов против монстра, в которого все верят, а в Ичиро при этом не верит никто.

К началу боя ставки десять к одному превращаются в разгромные тридцать к одному. Местные букмекеры уже предвкушают, как будут пересчитывать деньги; толпа предвкушает, как японца превратят в отбивную за три минуты. Даже быстрее, чем приготовится покупная лапша в картонной коробке. 

Отец пытался скрывать это от Ичиро, но невозможно скрыть что-либо в боксерском зале, где шепчутся на каждом углу. Чтобы понять, о чем разговор, нужно всего-то немного здравого смысла и знание числительных по-тайски. 

Когда этот бой закончится, Ичиро придавит всеми десятью раундами, сутками тренировок и голоданий. Контроль веса навалится, да так, что будет не подняться. Но пока финальный гонг не прозвучал, надо держаться. Десять раундов — это всего-то полчаса. Десять раундов — это целых тысяча восемьсот секунд, за которые — тридцать к одному — всё может рухнуть.

Пол ринга — твёрдая, устойчивая поверхность, но на секунду Ичиро кажется, будто он снова бежит по пескам Паттайи и вот-вот провалится в трясину, выбраться из которой уже не сможет. Привычные запахи — специи, соль, вареный рис, дым, сгоревшее дерево — будут манить, но уже не получится так просто сбежать им навстречу. Звонки велосипедов будут насмешливо звенеть где-то над головой, и чужая земля заберёт его с собой.

В голове много, так много глупых мыслей, но хочется уже, чтобы кто-нибудь не пожалел хорошего апперкота и изо всех сил выбил из Ичиро эту дурь. Только пусть это лучше будет не Джимми Сисфер.

Ичиро старается не смотреть по сторонам. Не видеть эти лица, не слышать, что они ему кричат. Выключить этот дикий крик, сотрясающий ринг, когда Джимми Сисфер поднимает руки в воздух и приветствует своих болельщиков.

Но на долю мгновения в толпе за спиной Сисфера Ичиро чудится лицо Макуночи, и от этого он весь обращается в зрение, в слух, во внимание, но уже слишком поздно. Лицо в толпе растворяется, словно устало притворяться кем-то другим. Здесь нет Макуночи и быть не может, только чьи-то злые глаза, рот, круглые щеки. У Ичиро так и не получается разглядеть очертания более подробно, как он ни старается. 

Может, где-то там за ним наблюдают Паяо и Чана, которые ждут от него самый лучший удар. Может, они держат за него кулаки и хоть немного верят, что у Ичиро получится.

Он реагирует на свое имя механически и поднимается на ноги. Снова смотрит на свои руки и мимоходом удивляется, что не помнит, когда же успел надеть перчатки. 

Джимми Сисфер рассматривает его так, будто впервые за всё время — подготовку, официальное взвешивание, конференцию — позволяет себе по-настоящему посмотреть. Это ничего, думает Ичиро, смотри на здоровье. В конце концов, Джимми Сисфер для него — тоже ступенька; высота, которую не так просто будет взять, но даже из самых высоких гор иногда получается лестница к небу.

Ичиро делает шаг на пробу, как осторожно пробуют ледяную воду в пруду, пару раз подпрыгивает на месте. Лица вокруг и за спиной Сисфера сливаются в тёмное живое пятно. 

Говорят, перед смертью видишь всю свою жизнь, и если это правда, то и перед будущим человек всегда видит свое прошлое. Песок под ногами, и жара, и сезон дождей, и зал, наполненный змеиным шипением, спутываются в один пёстрый клубок; Паяо машет Ичиро, Чана рядом с ним кричит что-то и улыбается. 

«Обязательно выиграю и вернусь», — обещает Ичиро самому себе или, может быть, Макуночи. Неважно, что некому услышать его обещания. И неважно, что земля не защищает Ичиро через океан и не передает посланий.

Вокруг ринга канатами уже натягиваются тонкие красные нити, а значит — пора. 

Звучит гонг.


End file.
